This invention relates generally to golf equipment and, in particular, to golf club heads.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,132 to Fisher discloses a golf putter head that includes a metal body with a front face and a non-metallic face insert disposed in the front face of the body. The face insert is a multi-layered, laminated structure bonded to the bottom surface of a tapered slot formed in the face of the club head. The use of a laminated face insert permits a composite of the material properties of the laminates to be realized in a single face insert. A drawback of the putter disclosed in the Fisher patent, however, is that since the edges of the insert laminations are exposed, they are easily damaged. Accordingly, soft laminates cannot easily be used in such an application.